


112

by imaslutforsasukee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Character Study, Inspired by Music, Love Addiction, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a lot of these are inspired by personal head canons, emotional attachments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: some short yuri on ice character/relationships analyses.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. needy: yuri katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> 112 is russia’s emergency hotline :)
> 
> chapter 1: yuri katsuki’s needy and obsessive habits. this one is purely my imagination, though judging by yuri’s posters and the fact that he named a literal poodle after victor, i dubbed him as “obsessed.”

every morning, as yuri’s thoughts are still fuzzy and blurred from sleep, his mind makes out an image. his thoughts crawl, pace quickening with every second, and eventually, his mind is able to process victor. 

victor nikiforov - the man that yuri has fallen in love with. at first, it felt like a curse that yuri would fall for the one man out of his reach, but eventually, his “unrequited love” turned into a blessing in disguise.

for nearly a decade, yuri has risen with the morning, thoughts of victor swirling in his head. falling into the night, victor’s name grazes his tongue as he perceives victor in his mind. they gaze into each other's eyes, victor’s blue orbs shining so bright as always. 

and, for nearly a decade, yuri has wished he could live without victor. he thought, why does someone he doesn’t even know in person have such an impact on his life? how is this celebrity that he’s never even spoken to a bigger part of him than most of his family?

for nearly a decade, he waited for his seemingly impossible dream to become a reality. 

now that victor’s here with him in hasetsu - coaching him, travelling with him to competitions, loving him - things are different. yuri’s up and down a lot, feeling like he isn’t enough compared to victor. 

people could call him selfish and he would understand; because after all of this waiting, yuri is constantly desperate for victor’s touch. 

nothing serious. it can be as little as their pinkies entwined, or as grand as intimacy. as long as victor is around yuri, he feels the most at peace. 

yuri’s a little obsessive and he loves way too hard. however, victor doesn’t seem to mind being needed. 

their bad habits tie together well, leaving them both mentally ill but happy.


	2. stupid love: victor nikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2: victor nikiforov’s mental struggles, due to heavy critique of his “love obsession.”
> 
> his obsession and yuri’s are very different from one another. 
> 
> like chapter 1, this has not been confirmed. however, in one of the final episodes, victor mentions how lonely the top was. they never told us anything about victor’s backstory, so i made up my own. (ofc ice adolescence will prove me wrong, but thats for when it even comes out🥱)

yuri katsuki is the worst thing and the best thing that has ever happened to victor. 

he’s the type of person that victor has been waiting for all of his life. he’s supportive, and doesn’t push things onto victor in harsh ways. he’s talented, smart, and everything else victor would love in a partner.

after their relationship rumors were “confirmed” at the cup of china, victor felt it was time to free himself from the shame of loving love. 

all victor has ever wanted is love. he has no reason to be so attached to it, and feels that there is no explanation necessary. 

in the past, victor has been called a love addict. “he can’t get enough of it,” someone once said, their tone uncertain as to if it was sarcasm or not. “victor nikiforov is a greedy, attention-seeking whore.” 

when asked about love, victor never had an explanation as for why these fingers were pointed at him specifically. “i don’t need a reason to want love, as stupid as it is,” he replied once, only twenty years old. “i want to feel and experience love, and if it’s whorish for me to enjoy feeling special to someone, so be it.” 

over the years, victor started to lose sight of himself, and felt like an unknown person. he was on fire in the skating world and wanted more than anything to extinguish the flame. 

he felt like he was in a prison hell. ex-lovers loved the paparazzi and fame, even though they knew it caused him to suffer. 

on the ice, victor skated further away from the entrance, and closer to the edge. 

this was the start of a difficult era for victor. the thrill of winning was over, and when he called for help, people just walked away, leaving his life for good. on the inside, victor was suffering, but was forced to smile due to his job as russia’s winning toy. 

victor’s biggest enemy was himself. he hated victor nikiforov, hated the fame, hated everything that came with being the world champion. 

victor transformed from being a shiny, new toy to an old and overused one in less than four years. for a few months, he was unsure if russia even wanted victor anymore. the old toy sat at the bottom of the toy box, but nobody came for it.

but, at the end of the day, love was on victor’s side. yuri came into victor’s life just as he was losing himself, and having someone so devoted to him nonstop was a gift like no other. a blessing like no other, victor successfully proved the world wrong: love saves lives. yuri cleaned him up and made him brand new. he helped victor find his true self. 

right before victor gave up on himself, yuri became his reason to keep trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuri and victor suit one another almost too well. :)
> 
> song inspirations:  
> stupid love by lady gaga  
> plastic doll by lady gaga  
> this is me trying by taylor swift  
> (why tf is my music taste so dry😐 im cooler irl istg😭)
> 
> this chapter is decent, and i could have made a separate chapter for his mental struggles, but i wanted to include it in one because i thought it would be better to include reasoning as to why he was feeling this way. the critiques are so harsh because, from all things i’ve read and heard, russia is far from the kindest place.  
> i also wish i could end things better, and a beta reader would save me millions.
> 
> thank u for reading :) <3


	3. unsure: michelle and sara (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3: michelle’s attachment to his sister, sara. there will be a second chapter, from sara’s point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i quickly wrote this before school one morning, so i hope its ok :) it’s one of my favorite analyses i’ve ever done.

we first see michelle and sara in episode eight, at the elevators where michelle is holding sara in his arms and yelling at emil. after that, they all noticed yuri and seung-gil waiting outside the elevator. sara greeted yuri and asked seung-gil on a date, to which he declined rudely.

over the next two episodes (and in short snippets in future episodes), we see that michelle and sara are bizarrely close to siblings. 

while sara does express her love for michelle, it seems to be a very one-sided relationship. we see in episode nine that she feels trapped by michelle’s protective motives, and she wants to become her own person. she feels that her brother has kept her from living her life in the way she’d like to.

after this confession, michelle seemed to be very sad. as the viewer, it almost felt like a breakup, with michelle’s thoughts during his free skate of the times he had with sara. his intention was to impress her with this being the final time he would ever skate for her. 

during the performance, sara starts to cry, indicating she does have strong feelings for michelle… just, a little more toned down than his feelings. 

michelle’s attachment to her is most likely because she has always been there for him, for twenty years nearly. he feels the need to protect her because he’s always done so. 

then, all of a sudden, sara declares her independence and he short-circuits almost. michelle doesn’t know an appropriate reaction because he feels as if his other half is leaving him.

so, no, michelle does not have romantic feelings for sara. he is just unsure of how to treat her differently because he’s always done it this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally going to write about yurio, but i didn’t really know where to start. he’s a messy and deep character.

**Author's Note:**

> song inspirations:  
> telephones by vacations  
> needy by ariana grande 
> 
> sometimes, i wish i weren’t so reliant on music when it comes to writing, though i usually like the end result more. :)


End file.
